Moments Like These
by CityofNo1Fans
Summary: Cute couple and family one-shots centred around the lives of the Grimms and their close Everafter friends. Lots of Puckabrina of course. Rated T just in case.
1. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Hi Guys!**

**I've decided to start writing one-shots centred around the couples from Sisters Grimm, especially Puckabrina. **

**The couples are:**

**Sabrina & Puck**

**Daphne & Mustardseed**

**Red & Blue**

**Henry & Veronica**

**Jake & Briar Rose (Yup, she's still alive)**

**Other people (Sabrina and Puck's friends)**

**Keep in mind that everyone might be slightly OCD at times.**

**So, that was my extremely looonnnnnggg and boring summary so hope you guys like the story. And don't forget to reviewwww!**

Chapter 1- I'm not going anywhere

Sabrina POV

_I stumbled into the dark woods, screaming his name as he cried out in pain. Fairies don't cry out in pain. What was Mirror doing to him?_

_I ran faster, desperation laced in my voice as I heard him cry out again. _

_I can't give up on him. Not when he has saved me so many times before._

_I cried out his name again. And this time, he replied. _

"_Sabrina help me!" he was crying out in pain. _

_I felt hard rock under my feet and realised I was in a cave. _

"_Puck, where are you?"_

_Then, I saw him. He was covered in blood and Mirror was standing over him. As I watched in horror, he plunged a knife straight into Puck's stomach. _

_I couldn't breathe. My throat was tightening and I couldn't scream. I started choking…_and…

My eyes flew open.

Breathing heavily, I looked around me. The familiar walls of my bedroom suddenly seemed unfamiliar, when I recalled my terrible nightmare.

It was just a bad dream.

Just a nightmare.

But I had to make sure.

Slipping on my slippers, I silently crawled down the hallway to Puck's room.

The familiar signs were still pinned upon his door and I smiled gently.

**Kome in and bee reddy to bee gloop grenadded! **

**Introodurs wil bee prosicuutted!**

I knocked on Puck's door softly.

When, no one answered, I knocked a little louder, but soft enough not to wake up the rest of the family.

The door was thrown open.

"What is it? Seriously, if you Grimms want me to play hero again then-"

I cut him off with a tight hug, my face wet with tears of relief.

"You're alive," I whispered.

He hugged me back, and with a rare gentleness he looked me in the eye and laughed softly

"Of course I am! What do you mean?"

Reluctantly, I told him about my dream, and to my surprise, he didn't laugh.

Instead, he pulled me to his trampoline and made me lie down next to him.

"Sleep here so I can protect you from those bad demons" he said.

I laughed.

"Puck, they aren't bad demons, they're nightmares, and no one can protect me from them". I laughed.

He looked so cute, when he was confused.

Nevertheless, he still made me lie down next to him.

Not that I was complaining or anything.

I thought about the way Mirror had killed him and couldn't stop crying again.

Puck looked at me in alarm. "What is it?"

"Are those bad thoughts hurting you again"

I smiled weakly and said, "No, I just couldn't stop thinking about how much it would hurt to lose you-"

He stopped my sappy speech with a shy peck on the cheek that was so unpuckly that I couldn't stop smiling.

We lay down and stared up at the stars.

"Hey Grimm, we're both Everafters now. We have forever to torment each other and pull pranks. I'm not going anywhere"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere either"

**That was the 1****st**** chapter! I know it was probably really predictable and OCC, but I really wanted a chapter where Sabrina let her guards down a bit and allows Puck to comfort her. **

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Until Next time!**


	2. Food Brings People Together

**Hi! **

**SO…second instalment on Moments Like These**

**This one is more on the cute fluffily, romantic side. **

**Puckabrina!  
**

Chapter 2- Chocolate- Chip Cookies

Puck POV-

I can hear Grimm humming. It's unnerving because she never LIKE NEVER SINGS.

Anyway, I crawl down the stairs to see what it's all about.

Ever since the nightmare incident, she's been really nice to me and I've stopped pranking her for a while, because she's had a rough time.

See? I can be very nice when I want to be.

Grimm was still humming when I leaned on the doorway of the kitchen. When, she finally noticed me, she yelped in surprise…which made me yelp in surprise…because Grimm frightened me…when I frightened her. Does that make sense?

_Smack_

"Ow Grimm what was that for?"

"That was for taking ten years off my life, freakbaby!"

I guess our peaceful days are over.

"Dogbreath"

"Captain Ugly"

"Captain Doodleface"

"Unicorn Butt face"

"Again, what does that even mean?"

"I can't think of good comebacks. I'm not in the mood because I'm baking cookies and baking cookies makes me happy. And you do not. **So go away!"**

I didn't catch a single word except for the "bake cookies" part.

"Wait, you're making cookies? Yum!"

Grimm signed. "Of course you would say that"

I sat down at the counter opposite her and watched her mix things in a bowl.

She got creeped out.

"What are you doing? Why are you watching me?

"Relax, I'm watching you cook for me"

Grimm got kind of mad "I'm not cooking for you!"

"Now that you've offended me, you're not having any unless you help"

Two minutes of heated yelling later, I was standing next to her unhappily, mixing the butter and the sugar together.

I did what she said and realised that cooking was actually kind of…fun.

When we finished mixing everything, Grimm said it was time to form the cookies on the sheet.

Realising that I hadn't done anything evil the whole day, I quickly threw a bit of dough at her.

Three food fights later, we had the oven and the timer set.

Grimm wandered over to the sofa and we both plonked ourselves down.

She yawned. "Puck, you're not actually *yawn* bad at making cookies"

I was feeling really tired too. "You're not *yawn* bad either.

She rested her head on my shoulder and we both drifted off.

_15 minutes later_

"Guys, why is there a burning smell in this house", Daphne came bounding down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she squealed and inserted her fist into her mouth happily.

"What is it- Oh" Red came rushing down as well.

Sabrina and Puck were tangled together on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, sleeping soundly.

They both crept back up the stairs, giving the pair some privacy; after snapping some photos of course.

Later on, when Puck and Sabrina awoke, they were met with a terrible burning smell and the ringing of the smoke alarm.

They untangled themselves, blushing heavily and raced to check the result of their hard work.

Let's just say the cookies weren't edible.

**So…that's the end of number 2. This chapter was more of a cute story about the two cooking together. The next chapters are going to be focused on a dance.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Another Engagement

**Hi guys!**

**3****rd**** instalment is here. This is kinda like the beginning of a short series, which will be a few chapters long. In this, Charming and Snow are engaged and the ball is to celebrate. Oh and its my first chapter that is school- related. Yay!**

Chapter 3- Another Engagement?

Sabrina POV-

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I internally groaned. Waving goodbye to my friends, I headed down the hallway towards Maths class. Halfway there, Puck ran up to me and we walked there together…in a silence…that was awkward. It's been like that ever since we woke up, tangled together on the couch.

Of course, being us, with our luck, we managed to be exactly 10 seconds late. Mr Borig was sitting at his desk, and upon hearing us arrive, he immediately turned on us.

"Where have you children been?" he questioned sternly.

I was just starting to explain how sorry I was that we were 10 SECONDS LATE when Mr Borig continued his rant.

"Of course, I expect you were doing whatever it is you kids are doing these days. Fooling around and taking drugs. Why, I remember in my day-"

He never got to finish what he was saying because right at that moment, the loudspeaker saved my life.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS. ATTENTION. THERE WILL BE A SCHOOL DANCE IN HONOUR OF OUR MAYOR AND SCHOOL FUNDER MR CHARMING'S ENGAGEMENT TO HIS FIANCE MS. WHITE, WHO IS ONE OF OUR TEACHERS. NOTES WILL BE GIVEN OUT TOMORROW AT LUNCH. ALSO, THERE WILL BE A SCHOOL MEETING TODAY AT LUNCH"

Everyone groaned. A meeting at lunch? What a waste of time.

I cocked my head to the side. Did BILLY propose to Snow again?

Puck turned around quickly.

"So…are you going?"

"No, why? You know I hate school dances"

He turned back around.

At lunch, I met up with Arianna, Ellie and Bella. They all seemed pretty excited about the dance, and were already discussing what they were going to wear.

When we got to the hall, everyone got a shock to see the mayor and his fiancé standing in the middle of the stage.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE. MY NAME IS MR. CHARMING AND I AM THE MAYOR OF FERRYPORT LANDING, AS YOU WELL KNOW. MS. WHITE AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT IN PREPARATION FOR THE UPCOMING SCHOOL BALL, WE WILL TEACH THE SCHOOL THE BASIC "WALTZ". CAN EVERYONE FIND A PARTNER PLEASE? THANK YOU" he returned back to his seat.

I watched as everyone started scrambling around looking for their crushes and partners. This was going to be a long day.

When I was almost certain that I was never going to find a partner, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

It was Puck.

"Hey Grimm, I was wondering if you…you know wanted to bemypartner?" he said hurriedly. I smirked, ready to pay him back for every single prank he had ever pulled on me.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Can you say it again, louder please?

He grimaced. "I was wondering if you…don't you dare make me say it again…do you want to be partner?" he smiled shyly.

"I guess I'll have to think about it" I joked.

And then he started freaking out.

"Whoa I'm just joking…. of course I'll be your partner"

His smile made me melt inside.

As we followed the steps, he gently wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand.

"Remember Grimm, when you have an amazing partner like me, all you have to do is simple follow"

I didn't bother arguing because it wasn't like I had a better idea.

As we danced slowly to the music, with me looking anywhere but at him, he put a finger under my chin and lifted it up softly.

I looked into his green eyes and hated myself for loving what I was seeing.

As we danced, in the school hall, with hundreds of other kids yelling at the top of their voices, I realised I had never felt so peaceful with someone before.

And before I knew it, I was falling in love.

With a certain mischievous, blonde fairyboy/freakbaby.

But we all know who I'm talking about.

**I hope you guys liked it. It was a little too mushy and OCC but I wanted to have a scene where Puck was nervous and shy to admit he wanted to be Sabrina's partner. **

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Dance With Me

**Hellooo**

**This chapter is going to be a long one that focuses on the dance. I've included lots of Dapherseed and Puckabrina.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Daphne POV-

I can't believe it! I can't believe Corey cheated on me!

Running upstairs to my room, I caught sight of the dress that I was going to wear to the dance.

I couldn't help it.

I just burst into tears.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Daphne, are you alright? Can I come in?" Mustardseed asked.

I signed and told him to come in.

Mustardseed POV-

I heard Daphne crying in her bedroom so I asked if I could come in. Daphne never cries! Well, not in the time I've been in Ferryport Landing.

I sat on the side of her bed and asked her what happened.

"Corey! He cheated on me!"

By that time, Puck and Sabrina had entered.

"Wait a second! Who's this Corey? I'm going to go beat him up-"

Sabrina whacked Puck's arm and Daphne cried even harder.

They both looked awkwardly at me and motioned for me to do something, while they left the room.

What was I supposed to do?

I turned back to Daphne and my heart softened.

She looked so helpless and sad, completely unlike the Daphne I was used to.

"Um Daphne…you know how there's a dance next Friday? Do you want to –umm- come –gulp- with me?"

She stared at me.

Oof!

She tackled me with a hug and exclaimed.

"I'd love to come with you! I thought you'd never ask"

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear guiltily.

"I'm glad you're not going with Corey"

"Me too"

Little did they know that Sabrina and Puck had their ears pressed against the door, trying to hear every word they were saying.

The Dance-

Puck POV-

I can't believe it! Me and Grimm had an awesome plan to stay at home and watch TV with microwave popcorn but the Old Lady had to ruin it. She's forcing me and Grimm to go to the dance.

I groaned and turned back to the mirror, fiddling with my useless bow tie.

Since there was nothing to do, I waited downstairs for Grimm and the Marshmallow so we could go.

Marshmallow bounded down the stairs first and Mustardseed about had a seizure when he saw her. Snickering, I turned back to the stairs

And my jaw dropped.

Sabrina was dressed in a blue strapless dress that made her eyes look bigger and brighter than usual. Her hair was sleek, and wavy and –gulp- she was wearing makeup, that I never thought Sabrina would be caught dead in. Worst of all, she looked, whats the word?

Beautiful.

Thump!

"Freakbaby let's go! Mustardseed and Daphne have already left"

"What? Oh, right, okay let's go!"

She looked at me weirdly.

When we got there, the dance was already in full swing.

Grimm ran off to join her friends and I looked everywhere for Luke and Brandon.

Where were they?

"OKAY EVERYBODY. FIND YOUR DATE AND GET READY FOR SOME WALTZES"

I groaned. This was ridiculous.

Daphne POV-

I looked everywhere for Mustardseed but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Be my partner for this dance?"

I grinned and took his hand.

"Thank you so much for coming to this dance with me"

He smiled at me and before I knew it, he covered my lips with his and kissed me gently. I smiled and kissed him back.

Sabrina POV-

Where on Earth is that freakbaby?

"Hey baby, do you want to dance with me?"

It was Puck's friend…called Luke or something.

I spotted Puck, who was running towards me.

"Umm no, sorry, I already have a date"

Puck came running up.

"What did I miss? I swear, if Luke asked you to dance I'm going to-"

I cut him off with a shy kiss.

When we pulled apart, the waltz was still playing.

He took my hand.

"Dance with me"

**There you go. The next chapter will be another one-shot that will probably be about Red/Blue.**

**Thanks for reading and…**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Hiii!**

**So instead of doing the Red/Blue one-shot I was planning on, I decided to do another Puckabrina one, because I couldn't just leave it at just the kiss.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 5- I Thought you'd never ask

Puck POV-

"Wait…you want to ask Sabrina Grimm out?"

Brandon looked at me incredulously.

I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Umm…maybe?"

"Come on, dude. Admit that you want to ask her out"

I shuffled nervously.

"Okay…I want to ask her out. How do I do it?"

He thought for a few seconds.

"I think you should use a pick-up line"

"What the heck's a pick- up line?

Brandon suddenly looked really awkward.

"It's a –like- phrase you say to umm…pick up women"

I stared at him.

"Okay…so what do I say?"

"How about…My love for you is like diarrhoea…I just can't hold it in"

I checked his face to see if he was being serious.

He was.

I burst out laughing.

"That…was…the most terrible thing I have ever heard"

"Okay then…how about…do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

It didn't take me long to start laughing again.

"You are the worst pick-up lines person ever"

I looked nervously at Grimm.

She was talking to Luke.

Great…he's going to ask her out again.

Wait…if he's asking her out, then why is she crying?  
"Woah dude, your princess is crying, go be her knight in shining armour"

I gave Brandon one last weirdo look and I ran after her.

Sabrina POV-

Why is Puck's friend coming here again?

"Hey babe, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with-"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be dating anybody" I said pointedly.

"She's saving herself for someone else!" Arianna chirped in a helpful tone that was…unhelpful.

"Who, Puck? You're wasting your time. He's already got his eye on someone else and he told me he hated you. The only reason I'm asking you out is because I feel sorry for you. I mean, he thinks you're ugly and no one else would ever want to date you"

I stood up and slapped him across the cheek.

I ran to the bathroom because I didn't want anybody to see me looking weak and vulnerable.

Then, the fairyboy idiot came in.

"Grimm? Why are you crying?"

"Go away Puck. This is a girl's bathroom"

"Seriously, even though Luke's my friend, if he did anything to you, I'm going to kill hi-"

"Puck! It's okay. He didn't do anything."

He looked at me weirdly.

"No ones ever said anything so bad to you before that you'd feel the need to cry-"

I cut him off.

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

He signed, took my hands and pulled me up

"Grimm, you know you're not ugly. The only reason I say that is because…I don't want to admit how I really feel about you"

"And how do you really feel about me?"

He looked up with a shy smile that made me melt inside.

"I –don't make me say it again- I like you, okay? I really like you"

I smiled.

"I like you too fairyboy"

He leaned closer, and closer until his lips covered my lips in a gentle kiss that washed a sense of happiness and safety over me.

He buried his lips in my hair.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, fairyboy"

**Now, the couple is officially dating! I want to include a couple of one-shots on their dates, but I might write some one-shots about the time before they started dating too. The next chapter will definitely about Red meeting Little Boy Blue.**

**Until Next Time!**


	6. It Was Nice To Meet You Too

**Hii! **

**So…I'm going to be doing the challenge by WinterMagic1, in my next chapters. This chapter is just a cute story about Red and Blue meeting. The next chapter will probably be for the Challenge.**

**Oh, and Red is really close to the Grimms so she's practically considered family now. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 6- It was nice to meet you too

Red POV-

"Lieblings, can someone run to the shops to get me some supplies, please? I have the list here"

"Grimm and Marshmallow are out and there's no way I'm being a peasant and running errands for anyone, Old Lady" Puck yelled from above.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll do it Granny Relda"

She smiled and handed me the list.

"Thank you so much, Red! I've just been so busy lately"

I smiled back at her and walked to the shops.

Looking down at the super-long list, I quickly bought eggs, milk, biscuits, and monkey liver?

Umm…okay?

I grabbed everything on the list I could find and pushed the heavy trolley to the counter.

When everything was checked out and paid for, I realised I had forgotten something.

Something very, very important.

The magical shopping trolley bag, which can hold anything and still stay light.

I groaned and reached for my pocket to grab my cell phone.

Which I had left at home.

Plonking all the grocery bags on the sidewalk, I sat down, with my head in my hands, thinking of what to do.

"Umm…hi. I'm Blue. I just saw you and I was wondering if you need any help"

I looked up to see a boy, with bright blue eyes, wearing blue jeans, and a blue jacket.

"I'm Red. I just have all these groceries and I don't know how I'm going to get them home"

"Oh, don't worry, let me walk you home and help you carry these bags"

He looked so helpful and sincere that I couldn't refuse his offer.

As we walked back to the house, I decided to make some conversation.

"What's with all the blue clothes?

He answered cleverly. "What's with all the Red?"

I glared at him and he laughed.

"I know who you are, by the way. You're Little Red Riding Hood. I'm Little Boy Blue."

I gasped in realisation and turned to look at him again.

"No wonder you wear so many blue clothes!"

"And, no wonder you wear so much red!"

I glared at him again, before realising that I'd arrived at the house.

We put down the grocery bags.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Blue. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come by." I laughed.

"It was my pleasure"

He was so gentlemanly and helpful!

Before I knew it, he tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I really hope we see each other again, soon. It was really nice meeting you"

We both blushed and I felt butterflies in my stomach when he smiled at me shyly.

I smiled back, equally as shy.

"It was nice to meet you too"

**This was kind of strange to write, because Blue isn't in the Sisters Grimm (I don't think) but I thought it'd be nice to have them together.**

**Please review if you like Red/Blue together or if you think I should just stick to Puckabrina. Anyway, tell me what kind of pairings you like.**

**The next chapter will be about the time before Puckabrina started dating. **

**Until Next Time! **


	7. I'm Going To Kill You

**Helloo my loveliesss!**

**This is my 1****st**** chapter for the Challenge by WinterMagic1.**

**Just to avoid confusion, I should tell you guys that Sabrina and Puck aren't dating yet in this story. Oh, and credits go to WinterMagic1 for the themes.**

**Theme 1: Sabrina kisses Peter Pan and Puck gets revenge**

Chapter 7- I'm Going To Kill You 

Puck POV-

I paced up and down the hallway, occasionally looking out the window. Where on Earth was Grimm?  
It was bad enough that she was going out on a date with *gulp* Pan.

She told Henry that she would be back by 10:00pm, and it was already 10:01.

It looks like me and Grimm's father finally have something in common.

We've been walking around the whole house for hours.

When I heard the engine of a car, I peered out the window again.

Grimm was getting out of the car with the fairy wannabe.

I sighed in relief. Thank God she wasn't in danger, and in need of me saving her.

What are they doing now? Why can't Grimm just get on with it and come in?

Oh

My

God.

He's kissing her. He's kissing my fiancé.

My knees wobbled and I sank down into the coach.

"Puck, are you okay?" The Marshmallow came bounding down the stairs.

She followed my line of sight and when she looked out the window, she gasped.

I blinked away my unmanly tears and straightened up.

Daphne was panicking.

"Puck? What are we going to do about this?"

I stared at her. "What do you mean, Marshmallow? They're happy together. There's nothing we can do about it"

She came and sat down next to me.

"You and Sabrina are supposed to be together. You love her and she loves you! You can't just give up on Puckabrina now!" She said tearfully.

I didn't have the heart to let her down. She looked so…hopeful.

"What do you suggest I do then, Marshmallow?"

She grinned mischievously at me.

"Revenge, of course"

**The Next Day-**

When everything was set and ready to go, I hid in the bathroom, ready to put my revenge plan into action.

I can hear Grimm approaching her door.

Thump!

Thump!

When she opened the door, it triggered the heavy net I had set up earlier, and soon she was caught in a net and hoisted up, kicking and screaming.

Perfect.

I came strolling out from my hiding spot and smirked up at Grimm.

"How's the view up there, love?"

She glared back down at me.

I smirked even harder.

"So…Grimm. I was looking out the window last night. Can you guess what I saw?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

"No? Well, I saw you and that wannabe Pan kissing. It's not very nice to kiss someone else with your fiancé watching, don't you think?"

She glowered at me, and then started yelling at the top of her voice.

"Granny, dad, Daphne, anyone. Come and help me! Puck's got me trapped in a net-"

She nearly busted my eardrums.

"Grimm, shut it. Your family is out shopping for supplies"

Her eyes grew even wider.

"What do you want, Puck? Just let me out"

I grinned.

"It's simple, Grimm. I just want you to say what I want you to say"

"And what is it you want me to say?"

I pulled out a piece of paper and cleared my throat.

"Now repeat after me: Peter Pan is a loser wannabe fairy who is nowhere near as handsome as Puck. The only reason I went out on a date with him was because I felt sorry for him. The only fairy for me is Puck, because he is amazing and extremely handsome"

Grimm glared at me.

"There is NO WAY in hell I am saying that-"

I sighed and pressed a button on my remote control.

Grimm never got to finish her sentence.

In a matter of milliseconds, she was covered head to toe in mayo, and mud.

I crossed my arms.

"You sure you're not going to say it, Grimm? I mean, there are many more mixtures here for me to try-"

"Fine, fine I'll say it!"

I smirked, pulling out my secret weapon and hiding it behind my back.

Grumbling, she quickly said what I asked her to say.

"There! Are you happy now, you stupid freakbaby?"

"I'm feeling pretty happy right now, but I'm not too sure our friend Pan is"

With that, I pulled out my secret weapon (my phone, which was set on voice-recording mode) and waved it around in front of her.

"You did not- YOU DID NOT JUST RECORD WHAT I SAID"

I pressed the button that released her.

Smirking, I popped out my wings.

"Sorry Grimm, but I believe I'm pretty sure I did"

Her face turned pale, and then red with anger.

She lunged at me.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

She spent the rest of the day chasing me, but she never got my phone.

Let's just say that Pan wasn't too happy to hear what Grimm had to say about him.

**I wasn't particularly happy with how this chapter turned out. It wasn't exactly Puckabrina. However, review, review, review!  
I did think about making Sabrina's punishment to kiss Puck, but I didn't really want the idea that Puck was forcing Sabrina to kiss him. I want the feeling to be mutual, ya'know? Anyway, hope you guys at least semi-enjoyed it. **

**Until Next Time!**


	8. How Could I Ever Forget

**Disclaimer:**

**The Theme in this chapter (which will be shown below) is owned by WinterMagic1 for her contest.**

**Theme:**

**Dapherseed getting married**

Chapter 8- A Dapherseed Wedding

"Daffy! Daffy! Wake up!"

Basil came bounding excitedly into Daphne's room, followed closely by Sabrina.

Together, they tried to wake up the sleepy brunette.

When nothing proved successful, the pair called in backup; which happened to be the entire family, armed with pots, pans and metal spoons.

"Daphne! Wake up!" they chorused loudly.

When all else failed, Puck lugged in an enormous gong.

Dong!

Dong!

"Yo Marshmallow! Wake up! You're getting married today!"

She awoke with a start.

"What are you all doing in here?" she questioned sleepily.

"We were trying to wake you up!" Sabrina answered indignantly.

"Well, couldn't you have done that a little quieter? You didn't have to bring a gong in. Couldn't one of you have just nudged me?"

The entire family rolled their eyes.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

Granny Relda went to answer the door and came back minutes later, with Snow White and Charming.

Charming cleared his throat.

"As I am Mayor of FerryPort Landing, it is my uttermost regret to inform you that-"

"Dude, can you get on with it?"

Sabrina hit Puck and motioned for the mayor to continue.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, the Ferryport Church nearly toppled over this morning, and is currently being renovated. You can't get married there today."

The whole family's eyes widened and even Puck winced.

Daphne looked out the window, and tried to hold her tears in.

In the background, she could hear her sister saying they should call Mustardseed and asking if there were any other places they could hold the wedding.

She looked over at the park, which looked beautiful under the sunlight, in the warm spring air.

The Park!

Daphne sat upright and quickly told everyone what she was thinking.

Snow was quick to chime in.

"Yes! And you can use our house for the reception."

Charming was quick to argue.

"What? We just got our carpets renovated-"

Snow whacked him upside the head.

"Fine, fine!" he grumbled.

…

Sabrina finished adding the final touches to Daphne's makeup before standing back to survey her work.

"You look so beautiful!" she gushed.

Her, Daphne, their mother, Red, Snow and Titiana were crowded in Daphne's bedroom, getting her ready for her wedding.

"I might know how I look if you actually let me look in the mirror", she glared playfully.

"Okay, close your eyes again and don't you dare peek until we tell you to"

With the combined effort of everyone in the room, Daphne's dress was got on and her shoes were placed on her feet.

"Can I look yet?"

"NO!" everyone yelled at once.

"Okay, okay, chill"

After several minutes of fiddling here and there, Sabrina proudly announced, "You can look now!"

Daphne opened her eyes, and blinked three times.

"That's…that's me?"

It was her, but it wasn't her at the same time.

The girl in the mirror was wearing a trailing, vintage, white lace dress, which fit her perfectly. Her hair was done up in an elegant up-do, held together by a single, ornamented hairpin.

Peeping out from under the dress, was a pair of white low heels. When her eyes travelled up, she saw that her make-up was natural, yet flawless. Hanging on her neck, was an ancient fairy necklace, from Titiana.

The only thing that was less-than-perfect was her hair. Daphne preferred to have it down, freely hanging around her shoulders.

At the moment, she was trying to think of a word to describe how she looked.

"I look…I look…GRAVY!" She exclaimed happily as the rest of the group laughed.

At the Park

"Ladies, we have arrived" the chauffeur said, tipping his hat as he opened the doors of the limousine for them.

Daphne, Sabrina and Red stepped out of the car and the guests turned their way.

Puck's jaw dropped and Blue smiled shyly when they saw Sabrina and Red, in simple light blue and red bridesmaid dresses. When Mustardseed saw Daphne, he smiled widely and thought of how lucky he was.

Daphne joined Mustardseed at the gazebo, and they joined hands as Friar Tuck gave them his blessing.

After they had both made their vows, and rings were exchanged, came the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Mustardseed lifted her veil, leaned forward and paused.

"There's still something I have to do."

With that, he reached his hand to her hair, and plucked out the single hairpin that was holding her hair together.

As her hair tumbled around her shoulders, free at last, he whispered.

"That's better"

"Hurry up and kiss me" she whispered back.

He leaned forward, smiling and kissed her gently on the lips.

It's magical what a single kiss can symbolise.

To Daphne and Mustardseed, that one kiss symbolised promise and love.

At the Reception in the Charming mansion

Sabrina was finishing her Maid of Honour speech.

"Daphne was always planning some kind of wedding when we were younger, whether it was me and Puck's or Red and Blue's. I think she never stopped to consider that one day, she would be the one getting married." She laughed before she continued.

"This is a big deal for me and my family because Daphne has always been "the little girl" and sometimes, it's hard for me to accept that she's grown up. Now, she's married and ready to live in her own home. I accept Mustardseed because he is loyal, and I know he will never hurt my little sister. However, if he does, I won't hesitate to kill him. Thank you!"

Ending on that bright note, she skipped off the stage.

Charming walked up to the microphone.

"I suppose congratulations are in order. So…congratulations" he said awkwardly.

"Let the dancing begin!"

Mustardseed led Daphne to the middle of the dance floor and took her hand.

As they danced, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Remember our first kiss?"

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips before pulling back and replying with a grin.

"How could I ever forget?"

**I am really bad at writing about weddings…because I have no knowledge whatsoever about them.**

**Hope you still kind-of enjoyed it! **


	9. I Like You A Lot

**Disclaimer:**

**This Theme completely belongs to WinterMagic1 for her competition.**

**Theme: Relda and Basil (Henry's dad) meeting**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9- Relda and Basil Meet

Relda POV-

_Grrrrrr!_

_Grrrrrr!_

My stomach was grumbling like crazy.

I pushed the door to the café open and sat down at my usual seat.

"The usual, please" I said to the waitress in German.

I turned and looked across the room when I heard a man talking to another waitress in English.

"Sorry, I don't understand German. I speak English"

I laughed and walked over to his table.

"What do you want to order?" I asked him politely.

He looked up in surprise and smiled shyly.

"Well, I want a hot dog"

I laughed again. "I'm pretty sure they don't sell hot dogs"

"Oh, I'll get a ham and cheese sandwich then"

I smiled and translated to the waitress, who walked off to get his order.

Soon, my order came and I started to walk back to my table.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me, so we could umm…talk?"

I grinned at his nervousness and placed my food down on his table.

I asked him where he was from.

"Well, I'm stopping in Germany for my trip around the world. I'm from a small town in New York."

"You're going on a trip around the world? I've always wanted to go travelling" I signed.

We talked for ages about the different countries, as our food went cold. Eventually, the café closed for the day, and we had to leave.

It was dark, and he insisted on walking me home.

Too soon, we reached the house I was staying in.

"Well, thank you so much for walking me home" I smiled.

"It was the least I could do after you helped me with my order"

He was so polite!

I suddenly remembered that he could be leaving soon, and I would quite possibly never see him again.

"How long are you staying in Germany?"

He gave me a sad smile.

"Two weeks. I thought that would be enough, but now I feel like it is not nearly enough"

My stomach dropped. He was only staying here for a fortnight.

"Do you have a tour guide for your stay?"

"No, I was planning on doing some simple sightseeing"

"Then, allow me to give you a tour. I'm free most of the time." I smiled hopefully up at him.

"I would love to do some sightseeing with you"

Suddenly, it felt like birds had made nests in my stomach.

"Sure, how about nine at the café?

"I'll be there"

He walked down the path and suddenly turned and ran back as I was opening the door.

"Wait…I never actually got your name. My name's Basil"

I beamed back at him. "I'm Relda"

"I like you a lot, Relda"

I shyly took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"I like you too, Basil"

**This chapter was really short. Since this was supposed to be set decades ago, I'm not too sure if some things exist or not. Anyway, review, review and review! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	10. He Interrupted Us

**Hi guys!**

**So…I've been doing a lot of Challenge (WinterMagic1) chapters, and I realise I haven't been doing any Puckabrina one-shots. **

**This isn't a chapter for the challenge, but the next one will be.**

**Just to clarify, Sabrina and Puck are already dating in this one-shot.**

Chapter 10- He Interrupted Us!

Sabrina POV-

"Hey Grimm. Can you go outside and get my phone? I think I left it in the car. I'll meet you outside when I finish paying for this stuff."

I rolled my eyes and he pecked my cheek.

Halfway to the car, a hand was wrapped around my mouth and another was wrapped around my waist.

I fell silent, and elbowed the offender. When the grip around me released, I struggled out and kicked the attacker.

It was Luke.

He was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"What the hell where you doing? Are you okay?" I leaned down in concern.

Big Mistake.

He looked up at me in pain and quick as a flash, he delivered a blow to my head. When I was dazed, he dragged me off to the nearby alley.

I tried to fight back but he was much more stronger than me, and I had never been one for wrestling.

He shoved me against the wall and kissed me.

I immediately froze. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

I recoiled, and tried to pull away but his grip was like iron.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I bit his tongue.

"Argghhhhh you're going to pay for that"

He threw me against the wall and I winced when my head came into contact with the concrete.

Where was Puck when I needed him?

I reached to my pocket and internally groaned when I realised I had left my phone at home.

"Puck! Help-mmmhhmmm"

Luke wrapped his hand around my mouth and muffled my noises.

"Listen, babe. Your prince isn't going to come and rescue you. Keep quiet and this will go smoothly"

I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a plan.

How long did it take for the fairyboy to pay for a bunch of groceries?

Leaning in, I kissed Luke with disgust, keeping my eyes open for Puck.

There was no one in sight.

I tried to back him against the wall instead, but each time, I earned myself another head injury.

When he tried to take my shirt off, I punched his face.

I wasn't ready for what he did.

He slapped my face and continued pulling off my shirt.

By that time, I was internally pleading for anyone to come help me.

He was unbuttoning my jeans when…

Thump!

He fell off to the side.

I looked up and saw Puck, breathing heavily.

Our eyes connected for moments before he pulled me in for a tight, tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Grimm"

I pulled away and turned so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned as he handed me my shirt.

I laughed shakily.

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

He checked me over for injuries.

"Did he hurt you?"

He didn't hurt me physically, but I felt weak, inside.

I've been in tough times and always prided myself on my independence and my right-hook.

When it actually comes to an attack, that is so…personal and brutal like what Luke did, I can't even protect myself.

I was...ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was so…weak" I whispered.

Puck seemed to understand what I was thinking.

Pulling me back into another tight hug, he whispered in my ear,

"Grimm, you can't blame yourself for what happened. He caught you by surprise. No one expected him to be so…violating and perverted. I should be sorry for ever being friends with someone so…sexist and disrespectful to girls"

Urgently, I leaned forward and kissed him.

I know it was abrupt, but I just needed to know what a real kiss felt like.

A real kiss that was filled with love and security.

We probably would have stayed in that small alley for ages if Luke hadn't woken up.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

This time, I leaned down and punched him hard across the face.

With a grunt, he fell back down, out again.

I whirled around when I heard Puck, suppressing his laughter.

I grinned back.

"What? He interrupted us!"

**This story was a little more violent than I would have liked. I hope no one felt uncomfortable or anything. Anyway, the ending was probably a little weird. I wanted to end on a brighter note and show how Puckabrina can overcome anything! The next chapter will be for WinterMagic1's challenge. Review, review and review! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	11. It's Good To Be A Kid

**Disclaimer:**

**The Theme that will be used in the following chapter belongs to WinterMagic1 for her challenge.**

**Theme- Pinocchio learns to dance.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Pinocchio POV-

The lights are bright, the music is blasting loudly, and the Grimm's house is a blur of dancing people.

Yet, I'm not feeling it.

Slowly, I pushed through the crowd of people and made my way to the couch, which had been pushed up against the wall. I sat down and watched as everyone danced wildly.

At first, I was still as a rock, but the beat got to me in the end, and before I knew it, I was tapping along with my foot.

"Hey Pinocchio! Get over here!"

I turned and saw Daphne waving madly at me. I shook my head at her slowly. Since that is the universal sign for "No" you'd think that she had the sense to stop.

Instead, she came bounding over and sat next to me.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you dancing?"

I stared at her.

"These ignorant humans are wasting their energy, moving along to music. I am sitting here and conserving my energy and time, by focusing on more important things in my life as an **adult**"

Daphne gave me an amused smile.

I suppose I didn't look very convincing saying that, since I was physically no older than she was.

I saw Daphne stand up, and looked curiously at her, as she stretched out her hand to me.

"Come on, Mr Mature, come dance with me!"

I couldn't contain a smile. Finally, someone was realising how mature I was.

"How do you do this strange jumping dance?"

She stared at me and burst out laughing.

"Come with me and I'll show you"

I followed her into the centre of the room, warily.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you to dance in our modern society. Okay, this song is called _Party Rock Anthem_. Just twist, and move to the beat!"

I stared at her, as she started jumping up and down, and twisting her body around.

"Are you okay? Are you having a seizure?" I asked her worriedly.

She laughed and slapped my arm.

"Just copy what I'm doing!"

I stared at her and slowly moved my arms and legs the way she was doing it.

She looked, dumbfounded at me.

"Okay, you are officially really, really bad at dancing"

It was official. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Trying to escape, I pushed through the crowd of people to get back to my comfortable couch sanctuary.

Daphne grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing? Keep dancing!"

I sighed and did what she said.

The louder the beats were and the faster they got, I seemed to get the hang of it.

Before long, the beat was pulsing through my veins, and I moved to the beat, forgetting where and who I was.

I guess music just does that to people.

As I danced, oblivious to everyone around me, I thought to myself happily.

Sometimes, its fun to be a kid.

**Okay, I wasn't too proud of that chapter. The next one will definitely be better (hopefully) This theme was kind of hard, and I wanted the dancing to not be ballroom dancing, so I decided that our generation's dancing would be good.**

**QOTD: What time is it where you guys live?**

**Goodnight from Australia!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	12. I Love You Dad

**Disclaimer-**

**The Theme used in this chapter belongs to WinterMagic1 for their challenge.**

**Theme- Mr. Canis gets his first kiss**

Chapter 12-

Mr. Canis POV-

I looked at the photo blankly.

It ought to have triggered some emotion, some memory…but nothing.

It's been years since the Wolf left me, and I can barely remember a thing. If I try hard enough, I get an image of a young woman. But that's all. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair. Would I ever remember anything from my past?

I was told I had a wife and a daughter. Both are probably long gone by now.

I did nothing to stop the single tear that rolled down my cheek. I never even knew the daughter I once had.

"What are you doing?"

I blinked away my tears and looked up to see Red standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, just looking at some old pictures"

She looked suspiciously at me.

"Okay, I'm going out for a few hours with Blue"

I gritted my teeth. Blue was a great boy, but did he have to hang around my adoptive daughter so much?

"Listen Red, is he treating you well? If he's not then-"

"No, no I'm fine! He's so nice! What's wrong?"

She trailed off when she saw my expression.

I quickly smiled.

"Nothing, Red. I was just thinking that in a short while, you'll be too old for me and you won't need me anymore"

She sighed and bounded over to me.

"What? I'll never be too grown up for you!"

I sniffled as she hugged me tightly.

She kissed me on the cheek.

I didn't think I'd be more surprised if the Scarlet Hand came marching into the house.

But I liked it.

There was a warm glow in my heart.

She placed her young cheek against my old crinkly one and I held her tighter, thinking of the daughter I once lost.

"I love you, Red"

"I love you too…dad"

**I'm pretty sure that's not what people expected for Mr. Canis' first kiss. I didn't want him to randomly meet some women so I decided Red should give him a father- daughterly kiss!**

**QOTD- What do you guys prefer? Daphne and Mustardseed or Daphne and Pinocchio?**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	13. Pranking Success

**Disclaimer-**

**The Theme in this chapter belongs to WinterMagic1 for her challenge. **

**Theme: Puck pranks Henry**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13-

Puck POV

I twirled the ring around nervously, before depositing it back in its box.

Jake had told me that if any harm came to the ring, he would hurt me.

I placed the box gently on the table and sneaked away when I heard footsteps approaching.

It was Grimm's dad. Perfect.

It was just the right time for a prank.

I watched as he approached the table and looked curiously at the box.

I smirked when I saw him open it.

Just as he gasped, I came strolling out from my hiding spot.

"Hello Grimm's father. I see you have found my ring"

I watched as he opened his mouth, not once, not twice, but three times.

Wow. I must really be a good actor.

I waited until he finished.

"Yes, I really wish I had a camera just then"

That brought him back down to Planet Earth.

He glared at me.

"May I ask why you have a ring?"

I smirked at him.

"Well, it's certainly not for me. I'm about to give it to someone very…special"

Grimm's father looked like a about-to-burst tomato.

I held in a snort of laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Who might this special person be?"

I smirked back before answering.

"Well, she's really annoying and ugly. However, I have decided to give her this ring as a...wedding gift"

He looked relieved, then confused.

"There's no one getting married around here"  
I looked curiously at him.

"Yes…but there will be soon"

Realisation dawned on his face as I continued on talking.

"It's lucky that I came by while I did. I need to ask you a very important question"

Now he looked really confused, which made me confused.

I rolled my eyes when I realised what he was thinking.

"NO, Grimm's father, I do **not** want to ask to marry you. I was wondering if I could…have your daughter's hand in marriage"

The man took one last look at me before fainting, dead away.

I probably would have laughed, if I hadn't started panicking.

"Oh God, Oh God, what did I just do? I just killed Grimm's father!"

I guess I made quite a racket, because the whole family came rushing out.

"What did you do, Freakbaby? Why is- OH MY GOD you made my dad faint"

I started panicking even more and without thinking, I dumped a glass of ice-water on Grimm's father's head.

He woke with a start.

When his eyes focused on me, his face went from normal, to purple, in five seconds flat.

I quickly got up and flew off just as he started yelling.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FLYING MENACE. YOU WILL NEVER, NEVER, NEVER MARRY MY DAUGHTER"

I laughed as I flew off into the woods.

I guess my prank was a success after all.

**Tada! I wasn't really proud of this chapter, because it wasn't really a prank but oh well. I didn't want a glop grenade prank or something, so I just went with this.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please don't forget to check out my new story Moments In Time. I would really appreciate it if you guys could take a look at it.**

**QOTD No.2- What are your opinions on a Sisters Grimm movie?**

**Personally, I think it would be great to have one!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review even though this chapter wasn't so great.**


	14. I Like Talking To You

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, thank you all so much for 50 REVIEWS. Seriously, lots of you have supported this story from start to…now. Thank you!**

**On to the chapter…**

**This isn't a one-shot for the challenge; it's just a fun story I wanted to write. I realised that I've been neglecting my favourite couple so this chapter is based on them…PUCKABRINA!**

**Puck and Sabrina are dating in this chapter, and this is their first date.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Puck shuffled around nervously in the kitchen, until he heard the door being opened.

Gulping, he walked into the living room, where Sabrina was taking off her shoes.

"Um…hi?" he said nervously.

Sabrina turned around and stared at him.

"Hi? Are you alright?" she asked as she felt his forehead for a fever.

Puck laughed and took her hand off his forehead, holding it gently.

She continued to stare at him.

Slowly, Puck pulled out a single rose from behind his back and shyly kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? A proper date?"

She grinned at him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'd love to, freakbaby!"

Puck let out a sigh of relief before he answered.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven, Grimm"

It was creepy how he could actually **feel** her eyes roll in reply.

…...

"What are we watching?" Sabrina asked.

She and Puck were standing in front of the board, checking out the movies that were showing.

"Well…do you want to watch The Fault In Our Stars?"

In truth, both of the teenagers were increasingly nervous about the date, and were being incredibly nice to each other.

It was also a fact that Sabrina hated girly, cheesy and sad movies.

"What? That movie is probably so girly- I mean, do you want to watch it? If you do, we can watch it," Sabrina quickly corrected herself.

"Well, to tell the truth, I didn't really want to watch it. Do you want to watch Maleficent?"

Secretly, Puck really wanted to watch 22 Jump St, but he was worried that Sabrina wouldn't.

"Well, okay. I mean, it's doesn't look too bad-"

Puck cut her off.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What do **you** want to watch?"

There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, the pair both started talking at the same time.

"I kind of wanted to watch 22 Jump St but-" Sabrina started.

"I'd like to watch 22 Jump St but if you don't want to-" Puck said.

They both stared at each other in amazement, blushing.

Quickly, they bought 2 tickets for 22 Jump St and walked in silence to the cinema.

…...

"That part was hilarious!"

"I know right!"

The couple were laughing and talking animatedly as they made their way to the Blue Plate Diner.

When they arrived, the place was crowded and there was only one empty booth, next to a pair of teenage girls. One looked like she had a serious make-up addiction and the other was sporting a humongous pink bow.

As they sat down, Sabrina quickly said,

"I'm really sorry. There aren't any other seats-"

The girl with the bow cut her off.

"No, it's fine! It's totally fine," she said, eyeing Puck.

They quickly ordered, and when they were waiting for their food, Sabrina caught the girls ogling Puck. She cleared her throat pointedly, but they either didn't notice or where to stupid to care.

Huffing, Sabrina settled back down into her seat.

Puck stared at her worriedly and whispered in her ear,

"Why are you angry?"

Sabrina didn't answer but gave him a peck on the cheek.

That caught their attention.

The pair of giggly girls were now staring dumbly at Puck, their jaws hanging open.

Through the middle of their meal, the girl with the makeup addiction stalked over. "Hey, me and my friend were just about to leave but we can't without knowing the name of such a cute guy"

Puck was way into his mountain of chips by now and he answered hurriedly.

"Robin Goodfellow"

Sabrina elbowed him angrily, and he looked to her, confused.

The girl spoke up again.

"That's like, such a cute name! Can I have your number?"

"Why would you want my number?" he asked, completely baffled.

"You're so cute! So I can call you, of course! Here's my number; call me as soon as possible"

She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, and Puck jerked back like he was on fire.

"What is wrong with you? You can take your useless piece of paper and go away! My **girlfriend** and I don't need you hanging around during our **date**"

The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, as she hurried out with her friend.

Sabrina beamed at Puck.

"What? Did you actually think I was going to let her kiss me?" he asked.

They had finished their meal and were walking outside.

Sabrina looked hesitant.

"Well, for a second I thought you actually…liked talking to her"

Puck chuckled with a grin that made Sabrina's stomach do flip-flops.

"I like talking to **you**"

Sabrina smiled shyly back as Puck leaned in slowly.

"I like talking to you too, fairyboy"

**Okay, sorry, sorry. That wasn't the best Puckabrina story. I mean, Puck was so OOC!**

**Also, I'm not hating on The Fault In Our Stars and Maleficent- they were awesome movies! I'm just using them to bring out how the characters feel so...sorry if I offended anyone's favourite movie. **

**Please don't hate me... :(**

**It will definitely be better though in the…near…future. I hope you guy still…semi-liked it.**

**I know you're probably tired of my endless questions but…**

**QOTD- What makes Puckabrina unique and special? (compared to other pairings)**

**I think that Puckabrina is special because their relationship is based on denial and hate-love. In the books, their kisses are earned and very rare, so whenever there is a kiss, it is special and hard-earned. **

**I am totally not making sense, am I?**

**Anyway, I've gone loopy but please**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**It means a lot to see the reviews you guys give!**

**Thank you!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	15. A Third Rowdy Puppy

**Disclaimer:**

**The theme in this chapter belongs to WinterMagic1 for her challenge.**

**Theme: Snow White and her girl twins**

Chapter 15- Third Rowdy Puppy

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Snow sighed wearily as she looked up to see her daughters come bounding into the room, and onto the sofa.

"Hello, darlings. What is it?" she asked, smilingly.

The two twins whispered in each other's ears before sharing a secret grin.

Snow sighed again, warily this time.

It seemed like her two 4 year old daughters were endlessly pulling tricks and pranks on her and her husband. Sometimes, it seemed like they should have been Puck, the Trickster King's daughters.

The louder and more confident of the two, Cindy, nestled up to Snow and stared incredulously at her swollen belly.

Rose was quick to mimic her sister and also leaned closer to their mother.

Cindy poked Snow's pregnant belly gently.

"Mummy, Rose and I want to ask you something. Don't be sad or feel bad, but we think you're belly is getting really fat"

Rose nodded enthusiastically next to her sister.

Snow stared at them for several moments before bursting into laughter.

"Girls, I'm not getting fatter. I'm carrying your baby brother"

Their eyes widened and they glanced at each other worriedly.

"Umm…I don't think so, mum. You don't carry babies in your belly! That's silly!" Rose laughed.

Snow smiled and pulled the girls closer.

Carefully, she explained the situation to her children, leaving out all the gory and inappropriate bits, of course.

No, she did not give them _the Talk. _

When she finished, the girls were delighted.

"Can I…touch it?" Cindy asked hesitantly.

She placed her hand on her mother's stomach delicately.

"Hello, little brother. I love you very much, and I want you to know that mummy loves you too"

Snow showed her daughters how they could also try and listen to their brother's heartbeat.

They were pleasantly surprised and Rose made a clever comment.

"If we can hear him, he can hear us too!"

Snow didn't know how to answer.

"Maybe…I guess"

Cindy shrugged. "Let's try it!"

The two girls proceeded to talk to their little brother, through their mother's belly.

"I love you, but promise you won't take my hairbrush like Cindy always does" Rose said anxiously.

"I do not!" her sister shot back.

There was a loud thump from down the hallway.

The twins shared a look.

"Daddy's back!" they exclaimed in unison.

The girls raced out to greet their father, bounding up and down and giving him kisses and hugs.

After several long minutes, the twins raced back into their room, giggling.

Snow came out of the dining room and laughed when she saw her husband.

His hair was messed up, his clothes were rumpled and he had a grumpy (secretly happy) expression.

"I can see you felt the wrath of the Charming twins," she laughed.

Charming grumbled in reply, "They completely messed up my hair. It was perfect! And they crumpled my new suit! They're like a pair of rowdy puppies"

Snow kissed him before replying, "Yes, but they're **your** pair of rowdy puppies"

"They're yours too" he replied.

She smiled as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"To think, soon there'll be a third rowdy puppy"

**It was pretty OCC, but Charming's kind of like a jerk in the first few books so…**

**In case no one got the reference, the twins are called Cindy and Rose to honour Cinderella and Briar Rose. **

**QOTD: Who are your favourite singers/bands?**

**Review, review, review!**


	16. We Left Our Shopping At The Store

**Hi guys!**

**So, that last chapter seems to be the last of the challenge chapter's I am doing. From now on, the updates will just be like before, with one-shots.**

**This one is about (drumroll) Puckabrina!**

**They aren't dating yet in this.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"Hey Granny! Don't be offended or anything, but can I go to the shops to buy some normal food?" Sabrina asked.

Relda blinked, but replied cheerily, "Of course you may, Liebling. However, I am cooking Monkey soup for dinner, and that takes quite a while to make. I can't go with you. You'll have to go with Tobias, Jake, or your father"

Sabrina groaned, "Granny, I'm old enough to go out on my own. I can walk!"

Her grandmother blanched. "That far? You'll be hurt, liebling"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and she headed back up the stairs to find the rest of the family.

The only people left in the house were Daphne Red and Puck. Sabrina bounded back down the stairs.

"There's no one here except for Daphne, Red and Puck."

Relda looked thoughtful.

"Well, just take Puck. He can drive you there"

"What? No way am I being driven around by that-" Sabrina started.

"By that what?"

Sabrina whipped around and found herself face-to-face with a smirking Puck.

She shot one last pleading look at her grandmother before giving up.

"Fine! I love normal food to much to lose this opportunity"

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What- what are you doing?"

Puck smirked.

"I'm flying you there"

"You're not flying me anywhere. We're taking the car" she replied, blushing.

"Let's go then, dogbreath"  
…

"Why are you driving so fast? Are you trying to get us killed?" Sabrina asked annoyed.

"Who's going to pull us over? The Three Little Pigs?" he snickered.

Sabrina huffed and settled back down in her seat.

Puck found the silence uneasy.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"You drive me crazy!" she shot back angrily.

"I do?" Puck asked quietly, as he stopped at a red light.

Sabrina paled when she realised what he was implying.

She tried to come up with some witty comeback, but everything flew out of her mind when she met his eyes.

Were they always so…green?

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as they subconsciously moved closer.

Puck could feel his heart beat faster than it ever had before.

His eyes flickered to her lips and he leaned in.

Their lips were just millimetres apart.

_Beep!_

The two teens jumped apart, blushing heavily, as Puck fired past the green light.

The rest of the drive was silent.

…

"Geez Grimm, you sure eat a lot for someone so skinny"

Sabrina froze, before breaking into a smirk.

"What did you say?"

"No-nothing. I said you were fat" he replied, stuttering.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get these to the checkout"

She crashed into something hard.

"Why, hello Sabrina Grimm"

Sabrina glared at the offender.

"Yes, hello Peter Jerk Pan"

He smirked.

Completely ignoring Puck, he continued on smoothly,

"Sometimes I wonder why you broke up with me. It just seems so...impossible"

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"I broke up with you? You broke up with **me** because you didn't believe me when I told you Puck pulled a prank on me!"

Peter smirked again.

"Well, I believe you now. How about you and I go on a date-"

"She's off limits" Puck interrupted cuttingly.

Sabrina was surprised at Puck's tone, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, Pan. I don't fall for arrogant wannabe leprechauns"

"Goodbye Pan" Puck added as he took Sabrina's arm and steered them out of the store.

…

"Why did you say I was off limits?" Sabrina asked curiously as the two got out of the car.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want him to hurt you again, Grimm"

Sabrina smiled shyly at him, before leaning in slowly.

Just before their lips were about to touch, Sabrina suddenly yelled,

"You idiot!"

Puck was completely confused.

"What?"

"We left our shopping in the store"

**Okay, okay. Bad chapter.**

**In case no one got the reference, I was referring to Puck's prank on Peter in a previous chapter in this story. **

**I've started answering reviews, and next week, I'll post replies to anonymous reviewers. Again, thank you for the reviews! They help a lot.**

**QOTD- (Cheesy one but…still) What are your favourite colours/colour?**

**Also, I would love to receive any requests on what one-shots to do next!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	17. I'm Glad You're Not Dead

**Hi guys!**

**This chapter is another Puckabrina one-shot. It is an alternate ending to the last scene with Puck and Sabrina, in the Inside Story, when the family get back to Ferryport Landing.**

**I said I was going to answer some reviews, so here goes:**

** .5**

**I'll definitely try that! I've done a Snow and Charming have children one, but the wedding idea sounds great.**

**Samantha-**

**Before I begin, you are one of my favourite reviewers! You always give me helpful criticism, so thanks! Oh and WinterMagic1 deleted the challenge, so that's why I said there would be no more Challenge chapters. Again, thank you!**

Chapter 17

"I guess we're going to have do all those mushy things, get a mortgage and raise a thousand babies" Puck sighed.

Sabrina's face was unreadable. Sure, it seemed scary that she was sitting next to her future- husband, but she sort of **liked** the idea.

"We won't have to. Charming said the future can change. If we want it to," she said.

Puck looked at her. "What if I want it to change?"

Sabrina looked away, and tried not to let her emotions show.

"That's okay, I guess"

Puck hesitated, and wouldn't look at her.

"What if I don't want it to?" he asked shyly.

Sabrina looked up in surprise.

"That's okay too"

Puck smiled and they moved closer.

He placed his hand on top of hers and leaned in.

Their lips touched and Sabrina smiled against the kiss.

When they pulled apart, she stared at him, until reality came crashing down around them.

Puck caught the fist she sent spinning at him and used it to pull her in again, almost roughly.

"Listen, Grimm. There is no way you're pushing me away again"

She sputtered a few incoherent words.

He leaned in to kiss her again.

After several moments, they pulled apart, in a daze.

All of a sudden, Sabrina scrambled up and hit Puck straight across the face.

_Thump! _

"That was for kissing me!"

_Thump!_

"That was for grabbing my hand!"

_Thump! _

"And that was for kissing me again!"

When she was done, Puck groaned, rolling around on the floor in pain.

Suddenly, Sabrina tackled him with a tight hug.

Puck winced at the contact.

"What's wrong with you, Grimm? Are you bipolar?"

Sabrina shoved him away quickly.

When Puck saw her face, his tone softened.

"What's wrong?"

Sabrina sighed before looking him in the eye.

"I know it's weird. I just, I'm glad you're not dead"

Puck smiled. "I'm glad I'm not dead either"

The two continued smiling at each other.

"Wow, Grimm. You are totally in love with me" Puck smirked.

Sabrina blinked in surprise before smirking back.

"You know, you look awfully calm for someone who's just about to be knocked unconscious"

Puck had the nerve to laugh as he took off down the lawn. "Gotta catch me first, dogbreath!"

Sabrina grinned and raced after him.

**So…that was it! It was kinda short.**

**Anyway, I'm doing alternate endings to a couple of SG scenes, so if you guys know any good ones, please tell me! Soon, I'll definitely be doing a version of Puck crashing Sabrina's wedding.**

**QOTD: Do you have any pets? If you do, what are they and what are their names?**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**


	18. Cake Is Calling

**Hi guys! **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them!**

**This story is kind of a "Family" oneshot, with Puckabrina.**

**I've dedicated this chapter to Grimmlover because she suggested a "Family one-shot" and Samantha for being a great reviewer, and for having 10 pets!**

**Review answers-**

**Guest-**** Thanks! Puckabrina to the end, definitely!**

**Anonymous****- Same! I have no pets either, but I really wish I did. (Does goldfish count?)**

**Grimmlover****- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Samantha****- That's a lot of pets. Lucky! Again, thanks for reviewing.**

**The Answer of the Day- Samantha! She has 10 pets! Wow, that must be a lot of work. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18- Cake Is Calling

Sabrina trudged down the road, away from FerryPort High.

"Hey stinkface, why are you so quiet?"

Sabrina groaned and turned to look at Puck.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk to you, freakbaby"

Puck shrugged.

"Your loss"

Sabrina glared at him and hurried faster towards the Grimm house.

When she was several metres away from the fairy, she slowed down and sighed.

Sabrina wasn't one for celebrations and parties, especially if they were thrown for her. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit…forgotten that no one had even seemed to notice it was her birthday.

_It's better this way,_ she thought to herself. _No one will fuss over me._

Looking ahead at the house, the blonde immediately figured something was wrong.

All of the lights were turned off, and the house looked dark and abandoned.

Sabrina raced down the pathway, and halted as she spotted an object lying on the ground.

It was Daphne's favourite fairy godmother wand, snapped in half.

Sabrina started to panic. What had happened to her?

She hurried to the door and threw it open, sporting a warrior pose.

**"SURPRISE!"**

All the lights switched on, and Sabrina blinked in surprise.

The room was filled with people; her family and all her Everafter friends.

"What- what are you all doing here? You nearly gave me a HEART ATTACK" Sabrina exploded.

Daphne shuffled her feet guiltily, "I know, I know! You don't like surprises. Happy birthday!"

Sabrina steadied her breath and held up the wand. "What happened to this?"

Daphne looked up and suddenly, burst into a rant. "Oh my god! I know right! I was keeping a lookout for you, and when I saw you I broke my wand by accident!"

Sabrina looked guilty. "I'm sorry"

"Can we eat the cake now? I'm starving!"

Everyone turned to look at the speaker, who happened to be Puck, standing in the doorway.

"What? I'm subject to the Puberty disease Grimm gave me!"

…

"I have something for you"

Sabrina looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Hi mum"

Veronica came and sat down next to her, holding out a small jewellery box.

Sabrina took it gently and opened it.

There was a beautiful golden necklace inside.

Her jaw dropped and she turned to her mother.

"This is for me?"

Veronica smiled at her. "Your grandmother gave it to me, so now I'm giving it to you"

Sabrina hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks mum"

She felt her mother sigh. "What's wrong?"

They pulled away, and Veronica smiled at her daughter.

"It's nothing. I just wonder where my little girl went"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "She's still here, mum. She's just a lot tougher than she was before"

Veronica hugged her daughter again. "I love you"

Sabrina hugged her back tightly. "I love you too, mum"

…

Sabrina was heading back downstairs to the party, when she felt something soft and small slam into her.

"Sabrina! Come with me! I need to give you something" Daphne bounced up and down.

Rolling her eyes, she followed her sister to the front porch.

"Happy birthday, sis!"

Sabrina ruffled her sister's hair. "Thanks for the surprise party, Daph. I'm sorry about your wand"

Daphne cringed but grinned widely.

"It doesn't matter! I can ask Uncle Jake for a new one"

Sabrina laughed at her sister's optimism.

"So…do you like the party?" Daphne asked shyly.

Truthfully, Sabrina wasn't a big fan of birthday parties but she wasn't about to let her sister down.

"Like it? I love it!"

Daphne grinned from ear to ear. "Before I forget, I have to give you this!" She pulled out a misshapen, badly wrapped package.

Sabrina took it uncertainly.

"Thanks. Umm…who's it from?"

Daphne winked mischievously. "It's from Puck. He was too shy to give it to you himself, so he asked me to"

Sabrina tore the package open, revealing a silver, sparkling charm bracelet, with a single, glittering love heart.

She stared at it for several moments in surprise.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Tell him I say thanks"

A soft, masculine voice that was definitely not Daphne's replied smoothly, "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Sabrina looked up quickly to see Puck standing in front of her.

She blushed and stuttered, "Where's Daphne? Oh, um, well thanks"

Puck smirked, before taking the empty seat beside her.

"You're welcome, Grimm"

She blushed even deeper, but answered steadily. "You didn't have to get me anything"

Puck leaned in a bit closer. "Yes I did. Listen, Grimm. I need to tell you something. I think I'm-"

"CAKE! CAKE!" Daphne came rushing out to inform the pair that the cake was being served.

Sabrina loved her sister, but sometimes she was downright annoying.

This was one of those times.

When her sister disappeared back through the door, Sabrina turned back to Puck and asked him, "What did you want to tell me?"

He shuffled around nervously. "Nothing. Let's go inside. Cake is calling!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and followed him into the house.

**Cake is definitely way more important. Tell me what you guys think!**

**I tried to include a mother-daughter and sisterly moment. Did you notice?**

**QOTD- If you had to be an animal in your next life, what would you be?**

**QOTD2- What do you think Puck was going to tell Sabrina before Daphne interrupted them?**

**Review, review, review!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	19. Hard School Tests

**Hi everyone!**

**I know, I know! It's been about a month since I've last updated any of my stories. So, I'm extremely sorry about that :)**

**I hope you've all been happy and everything. **

**Review Answers**

**Samantha- I love horses so I guess it would be nice to be a wild horse. I have goldfish, and again thanks for the review!**

**M- Thanks! I'm glad you think so :)**

**Chicly- Nothing beats whipped cream and cake, right? A flying squirrel sounds interesting!**

**Puckabrina- Haha thanks! This is another Puckabrina chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**Guest- Thank you so much!**

**Grimmlover- Thank you! This is a kind-of Puckabrina one-shot.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This story has reached 100 REVIEWS and I can only thank all you guys! That is super "gravy" as Daphne would say :)**

**The QOTDs for the last chapter were:**

**_If you had to be an animal in your next life what would you be?_**

**_What do you think Puck was about to tell Sabrina before they were interrupted?_**

**The Answer of the Week goes to Sabrina Pines for coming up with the most hilarious response. Yep, sometimes I feel like becoming a hamster too :)**

**Anyways, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

"Please print your name down clearly on the cover of the booklet. Then, place your pencils down and wait for the signal to commence your test"

Puck looked up in confusion at the teacher standing at the podium, before whirling around to see what his fellow schoolmates were doing. Every single one of them, even Grimm, seemed to know what to do, and were writing hard.

Puck turned his attention to the flimsy paper booklet lying in front of him on the desk.

The teacher said to write your name on the cover.

Completely missing the little bubble that was clearly marked "_Write your name here_" he messily scrawled his name across the front page.

_~Sisters Grimm~_

Sabrina was nervous. She had never really stayed in any school for long, and here she was, in Ferryport High, taking a school test.

After writing her name down (in the bubble provided), she turned around to see how Puck, who was sitting a few seats down from her, was doing.

Sabrina gave him a small smile, before the teacher started talking again.

"The questions will be easy at first, and become more difficult as the test progresses. Attempt all questions, and do not stay on one question for too long. Talking is not permitted. You may commence your test"

Puck flipped his booklet open and read the first question.

1. _What is 3+5?_

Using his fingers, he quickly calculated the answer. Smirking to himself, Puck marked down a confident "8", before silently thanking Grimm for teaching him how to count to 10.

2. _What is 11+11?_

Puck halted. What was this? Grimm had never mentioned that there were numbers beyond 10!

After sitting motionlessly for 5 whole minutes, Puck decided to take action.

Using his working-out paper, Puck wrote "**WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO NO.2**?", before rapidly rolling up the paper and tossing it to Grimm when the teachers weren't looking.

_Thwack!_

The paper hit him on the head, and he looked up to see Grimm smirking at him. Puck read the message: "**You know how to count to 2? I'm impressed"**

Puck groaned before answering, "**What is the answer, Grimm? Haha, this teacher is so stupid"**

Grimm read the message and silently laughed before sending it back "**I know right! Her voice is so high-pitched. Figure the answer out yourself"**

Glaring back at her, he quickly wrote "**Dogface**" before tossing it back.

_Thwack!_

He read the message: **"Freakbaby"**

Scowling, he picked up his pencil again. Thus, the insults began.

"**Captain DoodleFace"**

**"Peanut Head"**

**"Booger Face"**

**"Unicorn Butt face"**

Puck read her message before exclaiming out loud, "Seriously, what does that even mean?"

The entire hall of students turned to look at him. A teacher suddenly appeared.

"Mr Goodfellow, if you don't understand the test-"

She stopped talking when she spotted the extra piece of paper on his desk.

Picking it up curiously, she inspected the messages that Puck and Sabrinna had written.

First, her face turned red, then purple, then to red tinged with purple.

Sabrina bolted out of her seat. "I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to write that-"

The teacher turned to her, looking furious.

"You were writing notes to each other? How **dare** you!"

Sabrina turned red, and stared at her feet.

The teacher regained her composure. "I will escort you outside. You will retake your tests next Monday, in _separate_ rooms and your parents will hear about this"

Sabrina nodded guiltily.

When they were outside and safetly out of earshot, Sabrina rounded on Puck angrily,"You idiot! Why did you let her see what we wrote?"

Puck shrugged nonchalantly, "She deserved it. Did you see her face? I wish I had a camera"

Sabrina laughed and they sat down on the bench, waiting for Jake to pick them up.

It was a few minutes until Sabrina broke the silence.

"By the way freakbaby, the answer was 22"

**There you go. I know that was a really random chapter, and I know Puck isn't that stupid, but still- I hope you all enjoyed it, even a little bit?**

**QOTD- What is the strangest dream you have ever had?**

**Don't forget to reviewwww!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	20. Baby Emma Agrees

**Hi guys!  
Thank you for the reviews!**

**This is an Alison/Emma future one-shot.**

**Anonymous Review Answers-**

**Gabrella- Thank you! I am aiming to write more :)**

**Grimmlover- Thanks! I hope you like this update!**

**Chicly- Haha! I guess not. **

**Guest- Thank you! I am planning to do a wedding at one stage**

**Puckabrina- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Samantha- Again, thank you! :)**

**The winners of last week's QOTD goes to Sabrina Pines and Ode To A Fangirl, for having the coolest dreams answers :D**

**Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 20- Baby Emma Agrees

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Little Alison toddled down the aisle way of the hospital, passing all the waiting seats and swinging doors.

_Where was her mummy?_

She was tired. Plonking herself down on the floor, she started to think hard.

_What would Dora the Explorer do in a situation like this?_

Alison had a brilliant idea.

_She would go on an adventure to find her mummy and daddy!_

Pushing herself back up onto her tiny legs, she tottered towards the end of the aisle.

"Alison! There you are!"

Little Alison whirled around. "Aunt Daffy?"

She jumped into her aunty's arms. In a muffled voice she asked, "Where's mummy?"

Daphne smiled and poked her cheek lightly. "Your parents are inside the delivery room. Your mother's having a baby!"

Alison cocked her head to the side.

_What was a baby?_

She seemed to remember her parents mentioning a _baby_ before.

Alison was confused. "What's a baby?"

Daphne smiled again. She pulled Alison over to one of the plastic waiting seats and explained the situation to her.

When she was finished, little Alison bobbed her head up and down.

_That's why she couldn't find her mummy._

She giggled.

_And that's why her mummy had a big tummy._

Alison looked back at her aunty, with her big innocent eyes.

"Will mummy and daddy still love me when _Baby_ comes out?"

Daphne laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course they'll love you, sweetheart. We all do"

Alison sighed happily.

_I guess I'll have to let this __**baby**__ live then, _she thought contentedly to herself.

_~Sisters Grimm~_

It was a girl.

Sabrina sighed happily, if a little sleepily as she wrapped her arms around her newborn child. Puck was standing in the corner, beaming proudly, and trying to disguise his sniffles.

"Really, fairyboy, you're crying?"

Puck blinked rapidly, and thrust out his chest. "Only sissies cry, Grimm"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

They waited in peaceful silence, watching their new daughter, and observing her every move.

"Mummy! Daddy! There you are!"

Little Alison came running into the room, as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was closely followed by Daphne, who had a big smile on her face.

Alison halted in front of the baby, and her eyes widened.

"Wow"

Sabrina glanced worriedly at Puck. This was the moment. Alison would either hate her sister or-

"I love him!"

Puck laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"It's a _her_, Alison"

She was confused. "She doesn't have any hair!" she cried out, distraught.

The couple calmed her down, and reassured her that the newborn baby was, indeed, a girl.

When Alison calmed down, she innocently inquired, "How can you tell she's a girl, then?"

Everyone in the room shifted around awkwardly, even the doctor.

A long silence followed.

Daphne was the first to answer. "Because, er- the doctor said so!" she nodded quickly at the doctor, whose eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

Alison was satisfied with the answer. "Okay! What's her name?"

Puck and Sabrina shared a look, and Sabrina replied. "Well, Alison. We decided that you could pick a name out for her"

Alison's eyes grew wide and she beamed happily. She skipped over to the corner of the room, and Daphne followed her. They were already busy picking out names.

Sabrina turned back to Puck, and they shared a happy smile.

"I've chosen two names!" Alison exclaimed as she came hurrying over.

"The first one is Peter!"

Sabrina laughed outright and Puck's face turned red.

"Alison, that's a boy name. Even if it was a girl's name I would not name our child after that little-" he said through gritted teeth before he was elbowed into silence by Sabrina.

Alison looked disappointed. "Oops, sorry" She looked guiltily at her feet.

Sabrina elbowed Puck in the ribs again and consoled their daughter.

"What about the second name?"

Alison looked excited again and she leaned towards the newborn baby.

With wide eyes, she whispered, "Emma!"

The parents looked at each other and a look of understanding passed between them.

"That's a great name!"

A happy gurgling came from Sabrina's arms, and everyone turned to the sound in surprise.

Daphne laughed.

"I guess Baby Emma agrees!"

**That was the chapter. I know it was kind of random. Anyway, did you still enjoy it? A little bit?**

**Alsooo, I would appreciate it so much if you guys could check out my new Sister's Grimm story, called Forever Is A Long Time. It's my first ever full length story!**

**QOTD: What are you guys planning to be for Halloween?**

**Reviews will be much appreciated :)**

**Thank you!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


End file.
